


12:34 AM

by Tojislilslut



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Dark Past, F/M, Fuck This, Lots of music suggestions lol, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multiple ships, Please Don't Hate Me, Self-Insert, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Vaginal Sex, Y/N is a bad bitch, horny mfs, i have 0 imagination, lol seggs, sex is so hard to write wtf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29127048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tojislilslut/pseuds/Tojislilslut
Summary: You receive a text late at night, it's your ex-boyfriend from your hometown. You already have a perfect life here at X university, what will become of your life now that the storm is slowly approaching?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Atsumu Miya/Reader, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Kudos: 6





	1. The new professor

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guys! Its my first fic uhh be nice please and don't hesitate to leave comments and Kudos :)

12:34 AM

A Haikyuu!! Fic.

You awaken as your phone shines bright in the darkness of your room. You flinch as you pick up the phone and glare to see who it was that disturbed your sleep this late at night.

<Hey Y/n! It's me, Atsumu Miya from back home. Just wanted to tell you I got into X university as well! Can't wait to see you there, talk soon. XOXO>

You recoiled in horror from your phone. **He** got into your dream school too? You had moved away from your hometown in hopes to leave your past behind and start over. You had wonderful friends, a perfect social life, hot guys. You were ready to leave everything behind. You were determined to keep this problem of yours a secret until he showed up. You sighed and turned off your phone. 

The next morning you concluded that it was necessary to get a boyfriend in order to drive him away. Before doing so, however you were in dire need of coffee. You got dressed quickly, attempted to brush your hair but the curls were not cooperating as usual. You ran out the door and hopped inside your car, drove over to the nearest Starbucks and ordered yourself a hot coffee. You hooked up your phone to the bluetooth inside and blasted your playlist as loud as possible. You wanted to forget about **his** text last night. As you checked your watch, you gasped. You had class in 5 minutes!

You parked your car in a hurry and dashed to the elevator, pressing the buttons hurriedly. As the doors closed you rummaged through your bag to see if you had your notes from last class. “Shit, shit, shit.” you mumbled as you checked over and over again. The notes, you realized, were on your desk. Where you had left them this morning in a rush to leave. “FUCK” you cried out in the elevator. At that exact moment an extremely handsome man entered the elevator. He stared at you, “that was quite a reaction to me” he laughed slightly, with an eyebrow raised. You glared at him “ And what makes you think it was about you?” You asked innocently, while silently cursing yourself for yelling so loud. He shrugged and went to press the button. “Oh” he said, hand hovering over the 3d floor button. “What?” you asked. “The button is already pressed” He ran a hand through his spiky black hair. “Well, yeah” you replied with a laugh. “I’m going up to the 3rd floor”. He stared at you, “huh”. That was it, no conversation followed after this rather dismissive comment of his. You fumed silently to yourself, ‘arrogant bastard’ you thought. ‘Whatever’ you ignored him and continued to stress over your missing notes. 

You strode quickly to your lecture hall and made it just in time. A few minutes later the professor walked in. You glanced up, you remembered that the previous professor had retired over Winter break and a new one would be filling in after the break. ‘He’s handsome’ you thought to yourself, then did a double take. This motherfucker was the man you met a few minutes ago in the elevator. Your jaw dropped in horror. He glanced up at all the seats and noticed you sitting in the back. He winked at you, while smirking very slightly. You gave him a glare worse than death. 

He grinned and introduced himself to the class. “Welcome!” He exclaimed, hands gesturing wildly. “ I’m Iwaizumi Hajime, your professor for the semester. Feel free to contact me through email or phone number if you have any questions or concerns” He clapped his hands together. A slight ringing sound began in your ears. You were not about to have a good semester, you were sure of it.

As class went on, you began to think about how you were going to go about the whole Miya Atsumu situation. “Hello?” Your eyes snapped open and found the entire class staring at you. Mr. Hajime stood in front of you, bending down slightly. His face almost in yours. “Are you alright Y/n?” he asked in a condescending tone. “Oh perfectly fine” you replied in a sickeningly sweet tone, loud enough for only him to hear. He merely glanced down at your paper and back up at you, clearly unfazed by what you had just said. “Lovely notes you got there” He turned around and walked back to his desk at the front of the hall. You heard whispers, and barely concealed snickers from your classmates. You pretended not to hear them and turned back to the lecture. 

Soon enough, the class ended and as you were on your way out, Mr. Hajime grabbed your arm. “Wait here for a minute,” he said. ‘ The day cannot get any worse’ you grumbled to yourself. It seemed as if talking to yourself was a habit and a common one at that. He reappeared, a stack of papers in hand. “Here,” he shoved the stack in your hand. “What the hell are these?” You asked. “They're notes,” he explained, “from today's lecture.” “And why are you giving me these” you snapped. “Woah” he put his hands up, “no need to get irritated, you were asleep so I thought you might want these for next time,” He winked again, “stop winking at me” you replied curtly. “Sorry, instinct,” He said. You rolled your eyes and walked out. ‘I guess that was pretty nice of him’ you thought. 

You suddenly heard your name being called in an excited tone. It was Bokuto and his boyfriend Akaashi. You grinned widely, “Hey guys” you yelled back. “How was your class?” Bokuto asked as they approached. “It was alright, we have a hot teacher but he’s a literal asshole” you rolled your eyes again, remembering class earlier. “Whatever, have you guys seen everyone else yet? I wanted to eat lunch with everyone today.” “Not yet,” Akaashi replied, “I did receive a text from Hinata, saying hom and Kageyama are running late so wait for them.” “Ugh fine” You grumbled. “Get in the car, lets go pick them up from their class” You ushered them both into the car and hooked up your phone. You decided to play “Fuck the world” by Brent Faiyaz. How fitting, you thought as Bokuto exclaimed and pointed something out to Akaashi. 

You turned into the pick-up area of Hinata and Kageyama’s building. They emerged a few minutes later, Hinata's face lit up in recognition of your car. “Thanks Y/n! I really needed a ride today” He grinned and Kageyama waved hello. You nodded and gestured, “Squish in guys, don't look too illegal. Kageyama, you sit in the front.” You pulled away and made your way to the restaurant you had decided upon. 


	2. Fuzzy Phone Calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically we meet Oikawa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! thanks for sticking with this horribly written shit. I wanted to create a playlist of my fave songs while reading. But idk how to link stuff so just bear with me :)

**Chapter 2: Fuzzy phone calls**

You pulled out, heading onto the highway. On the highway, your phone began to ring. “Pick that up for me, would you” You called out to the backseat. Akaashi grabbed the phone from your backpack and answered.

“Hello?” he asked, “Hello? Who is this?”. Whoever was on the other line had hung up the moment they heard Akaashis voice. “I wonder who it was,” Hinata said. You wondered too, oh well, i’ll have to call them back later I guess. “We’re here!” Bokuto called excitedly, pointing at the Thai restaurant you had chosen. You loved Thai food, it was the perfect mix of spicy and sweet. You could handle spice, it never hurts to season everything with hot sauce. You laughed a bit as the thought of spicy salad came to your mind. Kageyama looked over, a quizzical look on his face. “Ah. nothing, nevermind” You ushered everyone inside. 

“By the way,” Hinata said, “does anyone know what time Kenma and Kuroo are getting here?”. Good question, you looked around but no sign of them yet. You pulled out your phone to call them, as you opened your phone a ‘missed call’ notification popped up. You instantly recognized the number. It was that asshole Oikawa Tooru. Whatever, you would call him back later, you were busy with your friends. You called up Kuroo, you didn't have Kenma’s number yet. “Hello?” an irritated voice picked up the phone. “Ugh Kuroo, it's me” you gritted your teeth and whisper-yelled into the phone. “Oh! Hey Y/n, whats up?” he asked, sounding less irritated than before. “We had plans for lunch you idiot, THAT'S what up” You were getting frustrated, today was NOT your day. “Oh shit, I kinda forgot about that, sorry” he replied sheepishly. “Whatever, text me later” You hung up and shook your head at the rest of the group. “They're not coming” you groaned. Bokuto looked disappointed and began to pout slightly.

You sighed and sat back down. You would deal with everything later. 

You came home around 4:30, exhausted and worn out. You desperately needed a shower, you decided to wash your hair and that would take a while. After a few hours, you exited the shower with a towel in your hair. Your pajamas, an oversized shirt and sweatpants. ‘Shit’ you thought, I need to call Oikawa back. As you went to pick up the phone a name flashed on the screen. Just your luck, it was Oikawa, he was either high or drunk. “Hello?” You picked up reluctantly. 

You heard voices and loud music in the back, ‘again’ you thought to yourself while waiting for an unresponsive Oikawa. ‘He’s at **another** party?’, suddenly a voice came through. “Hello? Y/n?” Oikawa had finally answered, and his fuzzy brain at the moment could process some things. “Hey Oikawa” you replied tiredly, it was around 6:00 and you were done. “Hey! I was just wondering if you’re free tonight?” He shouted into the speaker. “I am, why” Your ear ached, “I’m not coming out to some fucking party to get high with you and your friends Tooru.” You said firmly. You heard ‘oohs’, and someone yelling “Oh she whipped out the first name”. “But Y/n” He whined “ Fine, I’ll come to you then”. Oh no no no, this was not good, every time he came over it was him high as fuck, you tired, and the night ended up with both of you naked and on the bed. “Whatever, don't drive high, get your buddy to drop you off or something” and with that you hung up, already regretting agreeing to this.

Half an hour later you heard a knock at your door, it was him. You walked up and mentally prepared yourself for a half sober Oikawa. You only called him Tooru in private, when no one could hear you. He was rather cuddly and clingy when it was just you two. He sauntered in, dressed in all black as per usual. His brown, wavy hair seemed to shine under the lights of the hallway. You frowned slightly, how the hell did he get his hair that shiny. You weren't that short, your 5’8 to his 6’0, all in all you looked pretty good together. He shrugged off his jacket and handed it to you. You raised an eyebrow at this gesture and gave him a look. “Right, sorry” he grinned and took off his shoes. He followed you inside the house, to your kitchen. Your apartment wasn't that big, just enough for one person to live alone. 

He sat down, smirking at you.  It was going to be a long night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 coming soon!


	3. Flashing Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex with Oikawa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! I tried my best.

**Chapter 3: Flashing Lights**

He leaned in and you could smell the scent of weed, alcohol and who knows what else on him. “Go take a shower first, then we’ll talk” You pushed him away and wrinkled your nose at the feel of his grimy t-shirt. “Put your shit in the wash and grab the clothes you left here last time.” He got up at those words, still staring, “Fine” he sighed. Soon enough, you heard the shower running. You picked up his clothes, waiting idly in the room. After what felt like an eternity, he got out. You admired his back muscles as he shrugged on one of the many t-shirts he left in your apartment. “Admiring the view?” He turned around to look at you. “No.” you confirmed, even though you really did love his muscles, especially his back muscles. You loved the feel of them, the way they looked in t-shirts, and especially the way they looked under the hot running water of the shower. 

He walked up to you as your back was turned, not paying attention to him. “Eeek!” you yelled as he picked you up from the waist and slung you over his shoulder. “Tooru let me down!” You yelled as he strode to the living room. “Not yet” he basically threw you onto the couch. You crossed your arms and stared up at him for half a second before you started to laugh. “What was that for” You gasped between breaths. Your stomach hurt from laughing too hard. You sat up and patted the area next to you, “come sit”. He eagerly leapt onto the couch, and stared at you for a moment. 

He stared at you so hard your heart began to race. “What” you asked, grabbing his face. “Nothing, just wanted to look at you” he replied. He snatched your hands away from his face and gently placed his arms around your waist. He began to kiss you softly. You leaned into the kiss, hoping for more. Suddenly the tiredness from earlier was gone and what was left was just  _ want.  _

You wanted to kiss him, you wanted him to hold you and make you feel secure enough. You wanted him to make you forget about the text you received from miya atsumu, forget about your creepy professor. He gripped you even harder as you kissed him deeper. Soon all you felt, thought and heard was him. In between breaths you caught each other's eye and he smiled tenderly at you. “I love being with you” he whispered as he caressed you. “Hmhm” you leaned back in and moved to straddle him. He gripped your ass tightly and moved to stand up. 

He moved slowly to the bedroom, as you made your way in he placed you onto the bed and lifted up your shirt. You didn’t have a bra on due to the fact that you were wearing your pajamas. Suddenly felt something cold against your nipple, it was his tongue piercing. You loved the feeling of the cold, hard metal against your skin. He slowly moved down your breasts and down your stomach. He dragged his tongue from your cleavage up to your waist.You moaned softly, the cold feeling, along with the slight wetness of his tongue always got you. He grinned up at you. He loved the sight of you slowly coming undone in front of him. He craved your touch, your feel all day.

You began to squirm as he lightly dragged his thumb against the waistband of your sweatpants. “Want me to take them off?” he whispered, breath hot against your skin. “Yes” you wanted him to touch you again. “Yes what” he looked at you innocently, “I don't remember you lacking manners Y/n” “Yes please” you replied, teeth gritted, you could still feel his hand teasing you through the line of your panties. He pulled off the sweatpants in one fluid motion and gazed at the sight before him. 

It was you, no bra, underwear on, and ready for him at any moment. You could see how turned on he was getting. You gazed at him and sat up. You moved forward until you were in line with his waist. You pulled down his boxers and saw how hard he had gotten already. His breathing was heavier, he looked down at you, You were a beautiful sight, all ready to suck his dick. You were his perfect woman. “Suck it” He stared you down, you began pumping up and down. ‘Holy fuck, hes big’ you thought to yourself. You wet your mouth a little, gathering up enough saliva and went down. You lowered your mouth to the head and began to lick, and kiss up and down. Soon enough, you heard little moans and grunts coming from him. He grabbed your hair as your hands went up and down in tune with your hands. He grabbed your hair once again, and roughly pushed you down. You began to to deepthroat his dick. “Wait Y/n, i'm close” He pulled you back as a spurt of cum shot out. You grinned up at him and licked your lips. He grabbed your chin, “You like that you little slut?”. You simply gave him another kiss and awaited his next decision. 

‘God she’s a pretty sight’ he thought to himself as he pushed you back down onto the bed. “You whore, sucking my dick like that” He kissed you, rougher than before. You loved his more feral side. It was a form of entertainment for you, getting him riled up and turned on like that. It was when you felt aroused as fuck and were down for anything. 

He gripped your legs and raised them enough so he could duck his head underneath. He placed soft, wet kisses along your inner thigh. You moaned softly, they were your sensitive spot. Suddenly he bit. You gasped, You didn't know if it was pain or pleasure maybe both, ‘whatever’ you thought. He began the trail of kisses up to your panty line, you were wearing thin, panites. He laughed slightly and ran his tongue against the slit of your cunt. You moaned again. “Tooru, please” you whimpered softly. “Ahhh, just wait a bit Y/n” he ran his tongue and down again. Suddenly, he pulled down the sheer fabric, and you shivered at the air against your exposed cunt. He ran his tongue against the slit again. “Tooru” you insisted, legs quivering. He tightened his grip on your thighs. He slung them over his shoulders and gripped your pussy with one hand. You felt your body tingle with excitement at the feel of his wide, large hand against your body. You gasped as he suddenly thrust in one finger, you were already prepped and you were slick with excitement. “Look Y/n, your wet cunt is  _ begging _ for me to fuck you” He pierced you with his stare, lips curved into a smile that turned you on even more. 

You threw your head back as he went down again. Nibbling and sucking away at your throat, then your chest, and finally he sucked hard at your pussy. “Tooru”you moaned, hands clenching the pillowcase. Your legs shook as you felt an orgasm coming, you began to moan even louder. He smiled against the folds and lapped up all the juices as you came down from your high.

He looked down at your form, quivering, eyes glassy. He sat up and placed his dick against your entrance. “Ready?” he asked, “ye-” your voice was cut off by the sudden thrust of his hips. “Hmm” you moaned and gasped as he slid out again. You rolled your hips forward needing movement. “More?” he smirked at you “then beg.” “Please” you asked, pushing your hips up against his. “Okay, okay” he slammed back into you, with so much force your mind went blank. He pinned your arms over your head and bent over your throat as he continued thrusting inside. He nipped your throat lightly and your breath hitched. “Ugh, hmm” the sounds of his grunts in your ear turned you on even more. All of a sudden, he sat up, pulled out and flipped you over, so you ass was in the air. He said nothing, merely pushed your head into the mattress and thrust once again. Hips rolling forward with so much strength, your knees fell. He gripped your hip with his hand, and continued. The feeling of his hand on your hip was amazing, one hand on your head, and one gripping your hip. 

Suddenly, he grabbed you with both hands and lifted you up so you were in his lap. “Ah” you screamed, his dick was deeper than before. You moaned even louder, his thrusts becoming faster and faster. “Shut up slut” he put his fingers in your mouth, while the other hand supported you on his lap.You felt another orgasm coming on. “Tooru” you screamed. Your body shook as you screamed his name. He moaned in your ear as he was about to finish. He was so close. “Y/n” he grunted into your ear as he came. 

You both flopped onto the bed, sweaty and you felt gross. “Shower?” he suggested, you nodded. There was no strength in your legs to walk, he simply picked you up bridal carry and walked into the bathroom. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that chapter four might take longer due to my lack of imagination and assignments.


End file.
